A printer, such as an inkjet printer, is one embodiment of an image forming apparatus. Conventionally, the printer has typically comprised only a function of receiving a print data from a personal computer and performing a print job thereupon. Such circumstances as a widespread adoption of a digital camera or an increasing diversity of user needs, however, is resulting in a widespread adoption of a printer with a variety of functions. For example, there is a photo direct printer, which incorporates an interface for connecting the printer with a memory card reader or a digital camera, and that is capable of thereby directly extracting a data from either a memory card or the digital camera, and printing the data thus extracted. Another such printer with a variety of functions would be such as a multi-function printer, or MFP, which is configured to be a single unit with a scanner, and which is capable of such processes as making copies in a single device.
In recent times, a digital television (digital TV) and a DVD recorder are also coming into widespread use, and a printer is being developed that is capable of connecting to such devices and printing an information of a data broadcast or from the Internet (hereinafter “digital TV printer” or “printer”). Such a digital TV printer is installed in a vicinity of the digital TV in many circumstances.
The printer comprises a plurality of drive units, however, such as a paper feed mechanism or a printing mechanism, and thus, the printer is prone to making a loud noise in the course of an operation thereof. While progress has been made in recent years with regard to noise reduction in the printer, the noise that the printer makes in the course of its operation continues to be unpleasant and unwelcome to a user, i.e., a viewer, of the TV.
In response to the problem, Japanese Paten Laid Open No. 2004-167841 (Cited Reference 1) discloses a method of distinguishing whether or not the TV is in operation by detecting a sound from the TV, and having the printer switch into a reduced noise of operation mode, i.e., a silent mode, when printing while the TV is in operation.